Mon meilleur ennemi : make me feel good
by Myschka
Summary: Défi Y8 d’Ombre & Folie : Match de Quidditch SerpentardGriffondor. Frappé par un Cognard, Draco tombe de son balai et ne doit son salut qu'aux réflexes de Gardien de Ron. [ONESHOT, Slash RWDM][FIC TERMINEE & RAR]
1. Chapter 1

**Défi #Y8 d'Ombre & Folie**

**Résumé** : « Match de Quidditch Serpentard/Griffondor. Frappé par un Cognard, Draco tombe de son balai et ne doit son salut qu'aux réflexes de Gardien de Ron. »

**Pairing** : Draco/Ron, forcément un peu OOC.

**Rating** : libre (ouais, enfin, vous me voyez faire autre chose que du R, franchement ?)

**Condition** : insérer « Draco se retint de pousser un couinement de pure frayeur en constatant le vide qu'il avait sous ses pieds, et resserra sa grippe sur les bras de son sauveur. Avant de se rendre compte que ledit 'Sauveur' n'était autre que son ennemi génétique... « Je hais ma vie. » gronda-t-il. »

**Disclaimer** : Est-il besoin de préciser que rien n'est à moi, que tout est à Mademoiselle Rowling, et que je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages pour les maltraiter à loisir ? Ben, voilà, c'est fait. Ah oui, et je m'excuse par avance pour le léger bug spatio-temporel, ou plutôt le léger anachronisme introduit avec la chanson _Feel Good Inc_ de Gorillaz, qui fait une courte apparition dans cette fic (mais j'adore ce groupe, et j'adore cette chanson).

**Avertissement** : Ceci est un slash, à savoir une histoire mettant en scène des relations homosexuelles masculines. Homophobes, allez donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis pas, âmes prudes, fuyez, la vision de bôs jeunes hommes en train de se faire des trucs pas catholiques est dangereuse pour vos petits yeux chastes.

**Note de l'auteuze** : Me revoilà, après une longue absence…Navrée pour ceux qui attendaient une suite à _Noirs Désirs_, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite ! J'ai été assez occupée avec l'écriture d'une fic pour le fanzine Le Troisième Œil (achetez-le ! il déchire sa maman !) et je suis loin d'avoir terminé. En attendant, je vous propose ce petit OS sans prétention, que j'espère vous trouverez rafraîchissant…

* * *

**o0O0o**

**Mon meilleur ennemi (make me feel good)**

**o0O0o**

Poudlard, dimanche 22 mai 1997.

Le ciel est bleu, le soleil brille, les petits oiseaux chantent, le calamar géant du lac fait bronzer ses tentacules, les scroutts à pétard de Hagrid ont décidé d'organiser un suicide collectif et explosent les uns après les autres – paix à leur âme.

Lord Machin a été vaincu il y a un an, lors de la sixième année du Survivant, qui a survécu une fois de plus, et définitivement cette fois, merci pour lui.

Les ASPIC commencent dans deux semaines, Hermione Granger a obtenu l'autorisation de camper dans la bibliothèque, Neville Londubat fait deux crises d'angoisse par jour, les reste des élèves flippe plus ou moins selon le niveau.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout le monde – même Hermione Granger – se fiche éperdument des révisions et des examens de fin d'année.

Aujourd'hui, personne ne s'inquiète du nombre de chapitres sur lesquels il faudra faire l'impasse.

Que nenni, mes bons amis.

Aujourd'hui, tous les regards sont fixés sur le terrain de Quidditch de la vénérable Ecole de sorcellerie. Oui, oui, même le ténébreux Maître des Potions, le si bien nommé Severus Snape, qui préférerait s'arracher un bras et se le bouffer plutôt que de l'avouer, mais qui attend tout de même avec impatience le début du match. Les plus attentifs remarqueront le discret foulard qu'il porte autour de son cou pâle et qui arbore les couleurs de sa Maison. Et les plus curieux verront peut-être ce minuscule écusson sur sa veste posée à côté de lui, d'une surprenante couleur rouge. Mais personne n'a rien vu, parce que, honnêtement, tout le monde se fout de Severus Snape, et que tout le monde a les yeux rivés vers les portes closes des vestiaires.

Car aujourd'hui est le jour de la finale de la Coupe de Quidditch, celle qui oppose une fois de plus – traditionnellement devrait-on dire, à force – Griffondor et Serpentard. Le jour qui verra également le vainqueur de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, et l'une comme l'autre est bien décidée à la remporter. Pour le moment, l'avantage va à Serpentard – de peu – grâce à leur victoire en début d'année sur les Griffondor, qui sont bien décidés à prendre leur revanche et à laver l'affront.

Dans les vestiaires, la tension est à son comble.

Du côté des Griffondor, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley motivent leurs troupes, et les Rouge et Or hurlent des insanités à s'en déchirer les poumons, pour faire taire le trac qui leur comprime douloureusement l'estomac. Les Lions se doivent d'offrir à leurs fans le plus beau match de l'histoire de leur scolarité.

Harry adresse une prière silencieuse à son père, espérant que de là où il est, James le regarde et est fier de son rejeton.

Ginny et Ron poussent le cri de guerre de la fratrie Weasley. Les deux petits derniers veulent faire honneur à leur sang.

Chez les Serpentard, l'ambiance est plus calme. Mais l'atmosphère, lourde, presque oppressante, en dit long sur l'importance que les Vert et Argent accordent à cet ultime affrontement. La détermination, froide, implacable, se lit dans tous les regards, même ceux de Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, qui ont bien compris que l'honneur de leur Maison est en jeu.

Draco Malfoy, majestueux, hautain, les domine de toute sa prestance de capitaine. Si Harry Potter est un leader malgré lui, que les autres suivent à cause de l'amour qu'il leur inspire, Draco Malfoy est un meneur-né, un roi dont les sujets sont prêts à mourir pour lui.

Dieux, que c'est beau, le sport. C'est très con, mais c'est beau.

**o0O0o**

Alors que les joueurs entrent finalement un par un sur le terrain, sous les acclamations des spectateurs, le jeune Malfoy s'attarde encore un peu sur son banc. Il tente de faire le vide en lui, et de ne penser qu'au jeu. Et à la sa prochaine victoire sur ces idiots de Griffondor.

Pourtant, une pensée parasite s'insinue dans les tréfonds de son cerveau, un leitmotiv qui ne le quitte jamais, qui ne l'a plus quitté depuis des mois.

Prouver à ce crétin congénital de Ronald Weasley qu'il est le meilleur.

Montrer à la belette de quoi Draco Malfoy est capable. Et le rabaisser jusqu'à la place qui est la sienne, dans la boue et la fange qui caractérise sa misérable – et miséreuse – famille.

D'aucuns auraient pu penser que le Prince des Serpentard aurait privilégié sa rivalité légendaire avec le Survivant. Ceux-là auraient tort. Bien des choses avaient changé depuis les deux dernières années, à commencer par sa vision du monde sorcier, qui avait pris un tournant bien moins manichéen le jour où son père avait assassiné de sang-froid sa mère, l'évanescente et froide Narcissa, sous les yeux de son propre fils, pour une raison futile. La manière de penser de Draco avait radicalement changé à partir de ce moment-là, et il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne demande, toute honte bue, la protection du Directeur de Poudlard. Et son rôle dans la guerre, bien que peu significatif comparé à celui de jeunes sorciers comme Hermione Granger ou la tribu Weasley, avait suffisamment compté pour laver le nom des Malfoy une fois Lucius arrêté et enfermé à Azkaban.

Une trêve implicite s'était alors établie entre Harry Potter et lui, et s'était transformée en paix définitive à la fin des combats. Bien entendu, ce n'était toujours pas la franche camaraderie, mais Draco étant un garçon intelligent, il avait vite renoncé à chercher querelle à l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de sa génération. De plus, tout comme il savait des choses sur le Survivant qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir révélées, ce dernier connaissait certains de ses secrets, que le jeune homme n'avait pas forcément envie de voir divulgués. Comme le fait qu'il avait largement – et clandestinement – aidé Neville Londubat à tuer sa tante Bellatrix, par exemple – de dos, en traître, alors qu'elle était déjà salement blessée, mais entre nous, qui s'en soucie, hein ? Ou qu'il avait contribué de façon significative à un puissant rituel qui avait permis à Harry d'aller chercher son parrain Sirius Black derrière le Voile. Il avait une réputation à conserver, tout de même. Un Malfoy avec des sentiments humains, ça aurait fait désordre.

Bref. Tout ça pour dire que Draco ne cherchait plus vraiment des noises à son ancien ennemi. A part peut-être sur le plan sportif, car il avait réellement progressé ces dernières années, et était devenu un excellent attrapeur. Ceux qui diraient que la victoire qu'il avait offerte à son équipe en début d'année n'était due qu'à une chance insolente et au fait que Potter s'était malencontreusement emplafonné un Cognard, ne seraient que des mauvaises langues. Non, il était vraiment bon, et aujourd'hui, il allait le prouver.

Et plus particulièrement à Weasel.

Car Draco avait malgré tout besoin d'un rival à combattre, d'un ennemi sur qui se défouler, afin de satisfaire son immense vanité, et de montrer au monde son incontestable supériorité.

Et qui, mieux que Ronald Weasley, pouvait remplir ce rôle à merveille ? Une inimitié familiale séculaire était déjà la meilleure des raisons. De plus, le rouquin avait lui aussi bien changé depuis ces deux dernières années. De simple faire-valoir, le meilleur ami du Survivant était devenu un individu à part entière, un héros de guerre malgré son très jeune âge, au même titre que ses deux plus proches amis. Poussé par les encouragements de Miss-je-sais-tout, il s'était décidé à exploiter ses nombreuses capacités, et ses notes, autrefois au mieux moyennes, au pire médiocres, s'étaient considérablement améliorées, le classant régulièrement parmi les dix meilleurs élèves de l'école.

Son étonnant talent aux échecs avait révélé un véritable don pour la stratégie, qui avait été bien des fois utile lors des divers combats qui avaient opposé l'Ordre du Phénix et les armées de Voldemort. Et que dire de sa carrure, qui sans être réellement massive, n'en était pas moins impressionnante, à la fois pour ses ennemis et ses admirateurs de plus en plus nombreux. La comparaison était tout à fait stupéfiante lorsqu'il se tenait à côté de son meilleur ami. Alors que Harry avait conservé des traits fins caractéristiques de l'adolescence et un corps qui, sans être aussi chétif qu'autrefois, loin de là, était néanmoins resté plutôt frêle et presque gracile, Ron était devenu un homme. A 18 ans, il dépassait d'une bonne tête le Survivant, et son corps n'était qu'une complexe sculpture de muscles secs et nerveux, qui roulaient sous sa peau bronzée par le soleil. Et son visage viril orné d'une légère barbe de trois jours, sans posséder la finesse aristocratique de celui du jeune Malfoy, forçait l'admiration et l'envie de bien des élèves, tous sexes confondus.

Tout ceci faisait de Ronald Weasley un ennemi parfait pour Draco Malfoy.

Le seul problème était que Draco semblait être le seul à vouloir entretenir cette rivalité, Ron quant à lui se contentant la plupart du temps d'ignorer les piques acerbes du Serpentard, n'y répondant que par un haussement d'épaule ou un sourire goguenard. Ce qui, et cela ne surprendra personne, avait le don d'agacer prodigieusement notre blondinet préféré.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce serait différent.

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde, et Ronald Weasley le premier, verrait que Draco Malfoy était le meilleur.

Et la belette serait bien forcée de reconnaître sa supériorité.

Aujourd'hui, Weasel le regarderait avec admiration.

Draco se leva de son banc, et un air impassible plaqué sur le visage, il pénétra dans le stade où se faisait entendre une clameur assourdissante.

**o0O0o**

Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

Draco étouffa un juron dans sa barbe inexistante. Le match était commencé depuis près d'une demi-heure, et pour le moment son équipe était très largement dominée par celle des Rouge et Or. Cela n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec le talent des trois poursuiveuses Griffondor, qui se débrouillaient certes bien, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison des réflexes de Gardien de Ronald Weasley, qui semblait faire le match de sa vie. Jusqu'à présent le jeune homme n'avait laissé passer aucun Souaffle dans les anneaux cerclés d'or de ses buts, alors que sa sœur Ginny, elle, avait trouvé le chemin des buts adverses à plusieurs reprises déjà. Décidément, il détestait cette famille. Et le dernier mâle des belettes avait encore trouvé le moyen de lui faire de l'ombre.

Draco jura encore, cherchant désespérément la petite balle dorée qui n'avait pas encore donné signe de vie depuis le début de l'affrontement. Le score était de 70 à 0 pour les Griffondor, il allait devoir trouver le Vif d'Or au plus vite. Il pesta. Son équipe était complètement dépassée par les événements, il semblait le seul à pouvoir encore sauver la situation. S'il trouvait le Vif d'Or avant Potter. Le seul point positif dans toute cette histoire, c'est que Harry de son côté ne semblait non plus pas avoir repéré la petite balle volante. Il refit une fois encore le tour du terrain de Quidditch, survolant à quelques dizaines de mètres de hauteur ses coéquipiers et ses adversaires. Seul Potter, à l'autre bout du stade, effectuait la même manœuvre en sens inverse. Toujours pas de Vif à l'horizon, et Draco commençait à désespérer.

Puis soudain, il fut là. A peine à quelques mètres en contrebas, droit devant lui. Draco jeta un rapide regard circulaire autour de lui, et n'en crut pas sa chance lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le Survivant regardait dans la direction opposée, les sourcils froncés en une expression perplexe. C'était le moment où jamais, le moment où tout le monde reconnaîtrait enfin son indéniable supériorité. Il ne réfléchit pas un millième de seconde supplémentaire et s'élança à la poursuite de l'insaisissable petite balle, qui comme douée d'une conscience propre, bifurqua brusquement et changea de trajectoire. Draco suivit le mouvement rapide du Vif sans remarquer qu'alerté par son soudain revirement, Potter s'élançait lui aussi en direction de la balle ailée.

Draco eut un sourire triomphant. Aussi vite qu'il puisse aller sur son Eclair de Feu, Potter était trop loin pour le rattraper, et la victoire lui appartenait désormais. Peu importait qu'entre temps le score fût passé à 110 à 40 en faveur des Griffondor – aussi bon que fût cet imbécile de Weasel, ses coéquipiers Vert et Argent étaient passés maîtres, sous son égide, dans l'art de provoquer les fautes et par conséquent les pénalités – , il restait encore suffisamment de marge pour que lui, Draco Malfoy, fasse gagner le match, et la Coupe des Maisons, à Serpentard. Tout à sa joie féroce, totalement concentré sur son objectif, il n'entendit pas le hurlement de Grégory Goyle à son intention, ni ne vit le Cognard fuser à toute vitesse dans sa direction.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la lourde balle le percuta de plein fouet à l'épaule et qu'il tomba, déséquilibré, de son Nimbus 2001, qu'il se rendit compte qu'une fois de plus, la victoire et la gloire lui échapperaient.

Non, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

**o0O0o**

Il ouvrit les yeux, étonné de constater que son corps ne s'était pas écrasé sur le sol, et qu'en dehors de la douleur sourde qui pulsait dans son épaule droite, il n'avait mal nulle part.

Puis il remarqua avec surprise qu'une paire de bras puissants recouverts de manches rouge sombre enserraient fermement son propre torse. L'héritier des Malfoy baissa les yeux pour apercevoir, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessous de lui, son balai gisant misérablement sur l'herbe verte du terrain de Quidditch. Draco se retint de pousser un couinement de pure frayeur en constatant le vide qu'il avait sous ses pieds, et resserra sa grippe sur les bras de son sauveur.

Avant de se rendre compte que ledit 'Sauveur' n'était autre que son ennemi génétique...

« Je hais ma vie. » gronda-t-il.

Ronald Weasley se contenta de hausser les sourcils et de lui adresser un sourire moqueur, avant de redescendre lentement, son fardeau toujours fermement serré entre ses bras, sur la pelouse du stade. Draco se rendit alors compte que bien évidemment, Potter avait profité de sa chute pour attraper le Vif d'Or, voyant que le blond n'était pas blessé et en sécurité dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Et que bien évidemment, le stade tout entier retentissait des hurlements de joies des supporters de Griffondor. Score final, 260 à 70, et la Coupe des Maisons aux Rouge et Or.

Un sentiment cuisant d'humiliation s'empara de Draco, enflammant son corps entier. A peine ses pieds touchèrent le sol qu'il se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de Ron, sans prêter attention aux protestations vaguement indignées de ce dernier. Sans lui jeter un regard ni même prononcer un seul mot de remerciement, le Prince des Serpentard s'éloigna et regagna ses vestiaires avec toute la rapidité que lui permettait sa dignité bafouée. Il ne répondit pas à ses équipiers qui l'appelaient, ni n'adressa la parole à ses fans, bien plus nombreux qu'il ne voulait bien les voir. Le visage baissé et couvert de larmes brûlantes de rage et de honte, il claqua la porte des vestiaires au nez de ses camarades, se déshabilla rapidement et fila sous la douche.

Il ne prêta pas attention à ses amis qui entrèrent timidement dans la pièce, et qui se changèrent en silence, n'osant pas l'approcher. Ceux-ci ne s'attardèrent pas dans les vestiaires, ne souhaitant pas s'attirer les foudres de leur irascible capitaine, et Draco était encore sous le jet d'eau brûlante lorsque le dernier d'entre eux referma la porte derrière lui.

Le jeune homme appuya son front sur le carrelage froid et humide des douches, et son poing martela rageusement le mur qui le soutenait. Encore une fois, il s'était ridiculisé devant Weasley. Il soupira douloureusement. Etait-il à ce point pitoyable ? A ce point pathétique, pour ne pas pouvoir une seule fois fermer la grande gueule du rouquin, lui clouer le bec et le forcer à admettre que lui, Draco Malfoy, valait bien quelque chose ? Un coin de son esprit se demanda brièvement pourquoi il ressentait autant le besoin de se mesurer au jeune homme roux, mais la frustration balaya cette pensée aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Quand il s'aperçut que l'extrémité de ses doigts commençait légèrement à se friper, il se résolut à tourner le robinet et à sortir de la douche. Il se rhabilla et se recoiffa machinalement, sens y prêter réellement attention, puis quitta les vestiaires d'un pas lourd, son balai à la main. Le terrain avait été déserté de la foule des élèves enthousiastes, et il considéra la vaste étendue herbeuse d'un air circonspect. Harry lui avait confié un jour qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de voler seul lorsqu'il broyait du noir. Draco s'élança alors dans les airs, sans voir que dans un coin reculé, sous les gradins, quelqu'un n'avait pas suivi le reste des élèves et l'observait en silence.

**o0O0o**

Trois semaines passèrent, pendant lesquelles Draco évita délibérément les deux derniers des Weasley, et plus particulièrement leur représentant mâle. Les deux premières semaines, il endura avec dignité et une certaine hauteur – factice, mais qui pouvait s'en douter ? – les manifestations d'orgueil des Griffondor, les consolations de ses admiratrices, ou encore les regards compatissants ou déçus de ses camarades de Maison. Durant la troisième, tout le monde avait oublié la défaite des Serpentard, et Draco lui-même ne pensait plus qu'à réussir ses examens le plus brillamment possible. Non plus cette fois pour montrer au commun des mortels que Draco Malfoy leur était infiniment supérieur, mais simplement pour se le prouver à lui-même, et assurer son avenir. La fortune des Malfoy, bien qu'encore conséquente, avait été considérablement réduite après la guerre – merci papa – et Draco ne tenait pas à rester éternellement sous la tutelle et la surveillance de son parrain. Severus Snape avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de son filleul, du moins c'était ce que Draco se plaisait à penser.

Il se focalisa donc sur ses ASPIC, comme 100 des étudiants de Poudlard, ne levant le nez de ses notes de cours et de ses copies d'examen que pour dormir, manger et se laver, et comme tous les autres étudiants de Poudlard, il poussa un immense soupir de soulagement lorsque la dernière épreuve fut passée et que la pression fut enfin retombée.

La vénérable école de sorcellerie écossaise fut alors prise d'une frénésie de fêtes, bals et autres divertissements, comme traditionnellement à chaque fin d'année. Ce que Draco ignorait jusqu'à présent, puisque seuls les septième année en profitaient, les classes inférieures étant à cette époque de l'année déjà renvoyées dans leurs familles pour les vacances. Les cinquième année ne recevraient les résultats de leurs BUSE qu'à la rentrée prochaine, alors que ceux de la promotion sortante devaient attendre les leurs au sein de l'établissement, durant deux semaines où le respectable institut tenait plus de la colonie de vacances débridée que de l'école. Les professeurs étant tous occupés à corriger les épreuves et le concierge parti pour son congé annuel, Poudlard sombrait régulièrement dans le chaos le plus total, dans l'indifférence et la tolérance relative des adultes, qui ne faisaient plus respecter le couvre-feu. La seule obligation et dernière mesure de discipline maintenue étant l'interdiction de quitter l'enceinte de l'école en dehors des week-end. Interdiction qui n'était que fort peu respectée par ailleurs.

La promotion déjà célèbre de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Draco Malfoy découvrit donc avec stupeur ce côté de Poudlard qui leur avait été jusqu'ici inconnu. Et comme toutes les promotions précédentes, celle-ci se dépêcha d'en profiter au maximum. Draco eut ainsi l'occasion de participer aux fêtes les plus bruyantes et déjantées qu'il lui eût été donné de voir, de découvrir que son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini avait un don pour organiser les fiestas les plus folles de toute l'école, et que Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan avec qui il avait sympathisé n'étaient pas en reste, ces derniers étant devenus les pourvoyeurs officieux de toutes les septième année en alcools sorciers et moldus de toutes sortes. Il connut sa première cuite, se promit de ne plus jamais réitérer l'expérience, puis recommença avec un enthousiasme surprenant dès le lendemain.

Il dut le reconnaître honnêtement, ces deux semaines se révélèrent être les meilleures de toute sa courte vie jusqu'à présent. En réalité, la seule ombre au tableau, et elle était de taille, résidait dans le fait qu'il ne supportait pas de se retrouver à moins de trois mètres de Weasley sans que toute sa bonne humeur ne s'envole d'un coup. Draco avait à chaque fois l'impression que l'immense rouquin le regardait avec condescendance, voire se foutait carrément de sa gueule. Son côté paranoïaque exagérait sans doute les choses, mais voilà, la simple vue de la belette dans la même pièce que lui, lui faisait inévitablement penser à l'humiliant épisode de la finale de Quidditch, et la honte lui cuisait les joues à chaque fois. Alors pour garder contenance, il lui crachait quelques insultes bien senties, qui dans le meilleur des cas ne récoltaient qu'un haussement d'épaule de la part de Weasley et des ricanements avinés de ses camarades de classe. Et dans le pire des cas, refroidissaient suffisamment l'ambiance pour qu'il se sente obligé de quitter la pièce.

Ce qui n'arriva qu'une fois, ô combien désagréable, où Weasley lui tourna ostensiblement le dos, son regard bleu outremer assombri par la colère et quelque chose d'indéterminé que Draco n'avait pas pu définir. Ce soir là, Draco avait fini la soirée seul avec sa bouteille de FireWhiskey, en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, jusqu'à ce que Blaise et Granger ne le retrouvent, complètement saoul, et ne le ramènent à sa chambre. Il ne gardait aucun souvenir de cette fin de soirée, et ses deux camarades avaient refusé de lui raconter, arguant du fait qu'il suffisait qu'il leur fût reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir laissé se ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Il n'avait pas insisté, mais il comptait bien tirer les vers du nez de l'un ou de l'autre un jour prochain. Il s'était même vaguement demandé si Hermione Granger pouvait être corrompue par l'alcool, et suffisamment ivre pour laisser tomber son éternel air de Miss-je-sais-tout.

Quoi qu'il en fût, à part le fait que Ronald Weasley n'existait que pour lui pourrir la vie, Draco ne s'était jamais autant amusé de sa vie.

**o0O0o**

Ce jour-là, Draco errait sans but dans les couloirs de Poudlard, hésitant entre rejoindre Blaise, Dean et Seamus, ainsi que quelques Poufsouffle dans le parc de l'école pour une partie de football improvisée – un sport moldu stupide, mais qui avait le don de le défouler et de le détendre autant qu'une séance de vol – ou regagner sa chambre et passer l'après-midi à lire le dernier roman japonais qu'il s'était commandé et qu'il venait de recevoir. Il en était là de ses réflexions existentielles lorsqu'il croisa Hermione Granger au détour d'un couloir et faillit la percuter de plein fouet. Draco eut un sursaut, puis s'apprêta à continuer son chemin lorsque la jeune fille l'interpella.

« Tu joues à quoi, Malfoy ? »

Draco la regarda, interloqué. Puis, il répondit de sa voix traînante :

« Quoi, Granger ? Je ne t'ai pas bousculée, que je sache. Mais si tu y tiens : désolé d'avoir failli te faire tomber. Satisfaite ? »

« Non. Je ne parlais pas de ça, et tu le sais très bien. Ne te fais plus stupide que tu ne l'es. »

« De quoi parles-tu alors ? »

« De ton attitude avec Ron. Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit maintenant ? On a terminé l'école, il serait peut-être temps d'oublier ces querelles inutiles, non ? »

Le jeune homme ferma violemment les yeux, et ses doigts vinrent pincer l'arrête de son nez droit. Il sentait la migraine s'insinuer lentement mais sûrement dans son pauvre cerveau encore fatigué de la fête de la veille. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il les planta dans ceux de Hermione et lui assena d'un ton sans réplique :

« Ecoute-moi bien. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fini par admettre que toi et Potter étiez des gens fréquentables que je vais me transformer en gentil petit amoureux des Griffondor, si loyaux et si courageux, est-ce clair ? Je n'aime pas Weasley, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, je ne vois pas en quoi la fin de notre scolarité y changerait quelque chose. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je projette d'oublier jusqu'à l'existence de ce parasite et passer une après-midi tranquille dans ma chambre.»

Il tourna les talons et repris sa route alors que Hermione lui lançait d'une voix déjà lointaine :

« Moi je crois que tu te mens à toi-même, Draco. Et que tu ne le détestes pas autant que tu te plais à le dire. »

Draco répondit d'un vague geste de la main, balayant l'air d'un mouvement désinvolte, sans se retourner ni interrompre sa marche, aussi ne vit-il pas l'expression désolée de Hermione, qui secoua la tête de dépit. Lorsqu'il regagna enfin sa chambre, il n'eut pas le courage de lire plus de quelques pages de son roman, avant de s'écrouler la tête la première sur son lit et de sombrer dans le sommeil pendant quelques heures bénies.

**o0O0o**

Il ne se réveilla qu'en début de soirée, encore légèrement déconnecté de la réalité, essayant de se souvenir du rêve qui l'avait laissé pantelant et en sueur. Décidant qu'une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien, il ignora délibérément la chouette de Théodore Nott qui attaquait sa vitre avec virulence. Et qui manifesta sa désapprobation à grands coups de bec lorsque le jeune homme la laissa finalement entrer dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore humides et simplement vêtu d'une serviette qui lui ceignait les hanches.

Draco détacha précautionneusement la lettre accrochée à la patte de l'oiseau, qui s'envola à tire d'aile avec force hululements indignés. Le blond lut avec attention le message de son homologue Serpentard.

_Rendez-vous à 22h où tu sais. Blaise a appris par Finnigan que Potter avait un groupe de rock. Il y a un concert privé (officiellement réservé seulement aux Griffys, mais tu connais Blaise, il a réussi à obtenir l'adresse) à 23h, suivi d'une soirée de « décadence totale » d'après Dean Thomas._

_Viens, ça va être cool._

_Théo._

Draco cligna des yeux, surpris. Potter jouait dans un groupe ? Le jeune homme se demanda quand le Griffondor avait appris à faire de la musique. Pris de court, il haussa les épaules. Peu importait, après tout. Et puis, Théo avait raison, ça pouvait être intéressant, à défaut d'être marrant. Il jeta un regard à l'horloge en argent ciselé posée sur sa table de chevet. Il avait encore largement le temps de manger et de se préparer.

Qui sait, peut-être trouverait-il une fille ou un garçon suffisamment acceptable pour terminer la nuit avec lui. Il avait besoin de relâcher la pression, ces derniers temps.

**o0O0o**

Draco se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace et sourit d'un air satisfait. Il était parfait. Peut-être devrait-il raccourcir un peu ses cheveux, encore que. Non, il était bien comme ça, avec ses longues mèches tombant un peu sur ses yeux gris. Son débardeur noir un peu lâche révélait juste ce qu'il fallait ses clavicules bien dessinées. Son jean savamment élimé tombait à la perfection sur ses hanches, moulait juste ce qu'il était nécessaire ses fesses fermes, sans toutefois trop en montrer de ses jambes longues et fuselées. Après réflexion, il troqua ses baskets pour une paire de rangers et rajouta un bracelet de force en cuir noir à son poignet gauche. Impeccable.

Il soupira en songeant que Blaise serait mort de rire en le voyant faire. Il mettait autant de soin à choisir une tenue décontractée qu'une robe de soirée. Parfois, il se disait que c'était un peu pathétique. Mais il était fier de son physique irréprochable et mettait un point d'honneur à le mettre en valeur en toutes circonstances. Ses détracteurs diraient qu'il était narcissique, ses admirateurs eux, se contenteraient de répliquer que c'était une forme de respect pour les autres que de ne jamais se montrer négligé.

Chacun son point de vue.

Un ultime coup d'œil au grand miroir en pied qui trônait au milieu du mur confirma son impression d'ensemble, et il s'empressa de quitter sa chambre, accélérant le pas pour ne pas arriver en retard au rendez-vous.

Arrivé en vue de la statue de la sorcière borgne, Draco ralentit peu à peu son allure, pour arriver en face de Théodore et de Blaise d'une démarche parfaitement calme et assurée, son éternel sourire légèrement méprisant accroché à ses lèvres pâles. Il jaugea ses amis d'un air appréciateur. Les deux garçons n'avaient manifestement pas l'intention de rentrer seuls ce soir. Draco détailla les vêtements noirs de Théo, qui ressemblait à un prince de la nuit avec sa peau blanche, ses yeux d'un brun si clair qu'ils en paraissaient jaunes, et ses cheveux auburn foncé. Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs tendance à jouer de ce côté ténébreux qui faisait des admiratrices chez les filles de toutes les Maisons. Blaise n'était pas en reste, avec sa peau et ses cheveux sombres mettant en valeur ses yeux verts, son jean usé et son t-shirt blanc d'une simplicité qui confinait à la pureté.

Blaise lui fit un sourire affecté. Ils allaient faire des ravages ce soir. Ils attendirent encore quelques instants l'arrivée de Millicent, qui les rejoignit en courant, un peu essoufflée d'avoir du semer Pansy Parkinson dans les couloirs avant de venir. La jeune fille était charmante avec ses cheveux blonds coupés courts, ses grands yeux noirs au maquillage sombre, et sa longue robe noire qui élançait encore plus que d'habitude sa silhouette immense. Elle leur sourit d'un air radieux, puis ils firent pivoter la statue et s'engagèrent dans le passage secret qui les mènerait sous la Cabane Hurlante.

**o0O0o**

Le concert devait se dérouler dans une petite salle en sous-sol, à l'écart de Pré-au-Lard. Le bar appartenait aux jumeaux Fred et George Weasley, qui l'avaient acheté grâce aux bénéfices confortables de leur boutique de farces et attrapes, et qui accueillait tous les soirs la jeunesse sorcière des environs. Leurs liens avec le Survivant attiraient une clientèle nombreuse, et de nombreux musiciens du monde magique venaient y jouer régulièrement. Blaise avait appris que l'annonce de la prestation de Potter avait ameuté plus de gens que prévu, aussi entrèrent-ils dans un bar bondé et eurent-ils toutes les peines du monde à atteindre la cave, où une sélection drastique était effectuée. Draco se félicita une nouvelle fois du fait que son meilleur ami fût en aussi bons termes avec Thomas et Finnigan.

La chaleur qui régnait au sous-sol était étouffante et les quatre Serpentard furent très vite couverts de sueur. Ses trois amis se précipitèrent vers le bar où Seamus Finnigan se démenait pour servir tout le monde en Bièrraubeurre et autres boissons alcoolisées plus exotiques les unes que les autres, et Draco en profita pour admirer le travail de décoration des jumeaux Weasley. Il devait bien reconnaître que les deux frangins avaient fait du bon boulot, mêlant habilement la froideur industrielle des murs en béton et des poutres métalliques avec le confort presque luxurieux des sofas, des coussins, fauteuils et poufs en velours dans les tons pourpre ou grenat. Il faisait très sombre dans la salle éclairée seulement par quelques spots rouge et bleu sombre de faible intensité, et qui semblait presque exiguë à cause de la foule qui s'y pressait, alanguie sur les sièges, voire à même le sol, ou excitée par la musique et l'alcool.

Draco siffla doucement, impressionné. Théo n'avait pas menti quand il avait parlé de décadence totale. Les relents de fumée de cannabis ou de plantes hallucinogènes sorcières lui piquaient légèrement les yeux et commençaient lui faire tourner un peu la tête. Il accepta avec reconnaissance la vodka au citron glacée que lui tendit Milli, et se dirigea difficilement vers la scène, où Potter prenait place au micro, suivi de ses musiciens.

Il haussa un sourcil étonné en voyant Dean Thomas s'installer à la batterie, faisant tournoyer ses baguettes avec dextérité. Le garçon à la peau noire, en treillis et débardeur kaki, semblait parfaitement à l'aise et Draco se dit qu'il ne devait pas en être à son coup d'essai. Son étonnement augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'il vit s'avancer l'habituellement si sérieuse Hermione Granger, la guitare en bandoulière, vêtue d'un pantalon en vinyle noir ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination et d'une robe mi-longue en voile transparent qui lui auraient provoqué une syncope si ce n'avait pas été _Miss-je-sais-tout_. Il crut avoir tout vu lorsque Blaise rejoignit, mort de rire, Lee Jordan sur la scène, qui lui tendit le deuxième micro qu'il avait dans la main. Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main comme s'il se voyaient tous les jours depuis que Jordan avait quitté l'école deux ans plus tôt. Draco secoua la tête, amusé. Il avait toujours su que Blaise était un traître à sa Maison. Il attendit l'arrivée du bassiste.

Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il vit ensuite.

Draco ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise, choqué par la vision complètement surréaliste qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Totalement estomaqué, il en avala sa vodka de travers en observant Ronald Weasley, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un simple jean délavé et d'une paire de baskets qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, prendre place à côté de Harry, empoignant sa basse d'un geste décidé.

« Dray chéri, ferme la bouche, tu vas finir par te décrocher la mâchoire… »

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment, et foudroya du regard Millicent qui ne s'intéressait déjà plus à lui, et était tournée vers la scène, un air de pur ravissement inscrit sur son visage un peu masculin.

« Non, mais regarde-moi ça, » murmura-t-elle encore à l'attention du blond. « Tu as vu Granger ? Elle déchire ! »

Draco grogna, agacé. Certes, Granger était…surprenante, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mais pas plus que les autres personnes qui se tenaient sur scène, à bien y réfléchir. Harry ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ces chanteurs de brit-pop qui avaient tant de succès chez les moldus, par exemple. Quant à Weasley…Le jeune homme eut un brusque frisson qui lui parcourut tout le corps.

« Quel enculé… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, s'attirant un regard surpris de la part de sa camarade de Maison.

Bien sûr, il _savait_ que Ronald Weasley n'avait jamais été un gringalet, et que ces dernières années lui avaient été profitables. Mais il n'avait – non, vraiment _jamais_ – imaginé, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, qu'il était bien foutu à ce point. Draco observa, entre colère et fascination, la silhouette haute et dégingandée, les muscles à la fois secs, nerveux et saillants qui roulaient sous la peau bronzée, les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, un peu trop longs qui tombaient sur les yeux d'un bleu électrique sous la lumière artificielle des spots. Et la peau, déjà luisante de cette sueur animale qui coulait le long du torse et du dos juste un peu étroit, diaprant son corps d'un voile humide et brillant sous les lumières de la scène.

Le bâtard.

Ce connard puait le sexe à 15 mètres. Au bas mot. D'ailleurs, tout ce qui comptait de célibataires dans la salle, bientôt rejoint par le reste de la foule, se rapprocha sensiblement de l'estrade rudimentaire où les musiciens semblaient attendre que tout le monde soit tourné vers eux. Draco suivit le mouvement sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et se retrouva à quelques mètres à peine de la scène, avec une vue imprenable sur Potter et sa bande.

Les premières notes de _Feel Good Inc_ de Gorillaz retentirent soudain, et le jeune homme blond recracha fort peu élégamment sa vodka sous le choc.

Non mais. Franchement. Déjà que sans faire un mouvement, il ressemblait à une bête de sexe, s'il se mettait à bouger, là, c'était carrément illégal.

Pire que ça même.

Totalement. Perversement. Délicieusement. Indécent.

Cette façon qu'il avait de se déhancher…Draco déglutit avec difficulté.

Avant de secouer la tête avec véhémence pour remettre ses idées en place.

Bon, d'accord, Weasel roulait du cul en jouant merveilleusement de la basse, et alors ? Ce n'était pas une raison pour que tout le monde se mette à baver sur son postérieur – fort joli au demeurant, nota le blond Serpentard au passage – et veuille monter sur la scène en hurlant, si ?

Manifestement, oui.

Draco repoussa méchamment Cho Chang – qui semblait complètement saoule et bien décidée à faire payer à Harry leur rupture en se jetant hystériquement sur son meilleur ami – d'un coup de coude particulièrement vicieux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, d'ailleurs, celle-là ? La jeune fille brune fut projetée au sol et s'étala fort peu gracieusement dans ce qui ressemblait – au vu et à l'odeur – à une flaque poisseuse de whiskey-coca, maculant sa mini-robe bleu clair d'une jolie tache brune au niveau des fesses. Le blond ricana. Très esthétique. Bien fait pour ta gueule, pouffiasse. Et voilà, elle se mettait à pleurnicher maintenant.

Devant le pathétique de la situation, Draco se détourna de la fade jeune fille et se concentra sur ce qui se passait sur scène. Lee et Blaise avaient un talent indéniable pour le rap, nota le jeune homme blond avec un certain étonnement. Que Jordan, issu d'une famille moldue, soit doué, cela pouvait aisément se concevoir, à bien y réfléchir. Mais Blaise le surprit une fois de plus. Décidément, il ne connaissait pas ses rares amis.

En songeant à cela, Draco fut pris d'une brusque bouffée de mélancolie, et vida son verre d'un trait. Puis, l'alcool aidant, et un peu aussi parce que c'était un garçon qui ne se souciait pas vraiment des autres, il oublia la cause de son accès de tristesse intempestive, et se focalisa de nouveau sur les musiciens.

Enfin, un des musiciens, plus particulièrement.

Non, mais il allait arrêter de remuer le bassin comme s'il voulait faire l'amour à son instrument, oui ? Il voulait provoquer une émeute ou quoi ?

**o0O0o**

Draco essuya d'un revers de main la sueur qui coulait sur son front et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. La proximité des corps transpirants qui bougeaient au rythme de la musique le faisait suffoquer, et il tira sur son débardeur qui lui collait à la peau. Il étouffa un gémissement de protestation lorsqu'il sentit le corps brûlant de Théo se presser contre son dos, ses bras minces enserrant sa taille. Le jeune homme auburn lui colla une cigarette, déjà allumée, d'herbes psychotropes dans la bouche, et ses lèvres fines mordillèrent légèrement la peau sensible juste sous son oreille. Le blond aspira une bouffée puis grogna sourdement, alors qu'une main vicieuse venait flatter son entrejambe. Il détestait lorsque Théo, pourtant furieusement hétérosexuel, jouait ainsi la provocation. Il sursauta quand le jeune homme lui susurra à l'oreille.

« Mais Malfoy, tu bandes, mon salaud ! C'est la belette junior qui te fait cet effet-là ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder depuis tout à l'heure. »

Draco repoussa son camarade, un air furieux inscrit sur son visage pâle.

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Nott, tu veux ? »

« Non, je veux pas, mais si tu y tiens…», répliqua Théo avec indifférence. « Au fait, tu devrais t'essuyer la bouche, _chéri_, tu baves. Je ne savais pas que fulminer contre Weasley augmentait la productivité des glandes salivaires. Intéressant phénomène.»

« Fous-moi la paix. »

Le blond s'éloigna d'une démarche un peu titubante en direction du bar, furibond. Grimpant difficilement sur l'un des rares hauts tabourets encore libres, il s'arrima au zinc comme si sa vie en dépendait, et interpella Finnigan, qui lui servit une vodka frappée. Draco observa un instant l'Irlandais jongler adroitement avec les verres et les bouteilles, avant d'essayer de se noyer dans son verre, sans succès, à son grand désarroi.

De là où il était, il pouvait encore très bien voir la scène où le groupe de Potter avait commencé à jouer un morceau de funk particulièrement explosif. Les yeux toujours fixés sur son ennemi héréditaire, il repensa aux paroles que Théo avait prononcées quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, il était bisexuel et ne s'en cachait pas, comme la plupart des gens qu'il connaissait, d'ailleurs. Les sorciers ne s'embarrassant pas de considérations telles que le sexe de leurs partenaires, seuls les enfants de moldus, et quelques rares sang-mêlé – les sang-pur étant largement minoritaires dans ce cas – avaient souvent une sexualité réellement tranchée.

Bien. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait sauter sur n'importe qui, non plus.

OK. Ronald Weasley n'était pas n'importe qui.

C'était un grand con, au visage d'ours mal léché, à la chevelure d'un roux abominable, à l'insupportable confiance en soi, au courage écœurant, au caractère si typiquement Griffondor, à l'impulsivité stupide, à la gentillesse énervante, et au succès immérité.

_Et à l'un des plus beaux culs qu'il lui eût été jamais donné de voir_.

Draco sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce à quoi il avait pensé. N'importe quoi.

Il observa un peu plus attentivement le Griffondor roux qui jouait avec une virtuosité étonnante. Non, définitivement, lui, Draco Malfoy, ne pouvait pas avoir pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que Ronald Weasley était attirant.

Ben voyons. Y'a même pas dix minutes, tu te disais que ce mec puait le sexe à 15 mètres, mais ça ne valait que pour le commun des mortels, c'est ça l'idée ?

Booon, _d'accord_. Ronald Weasley était une putain de bête de sexe. Draco s'aperçut avec désespoir qu'il bandait de nouveau et contempla, désolé, son érection douloureusement comprimée dans son pantalon. Okay, la belette était incroyablement bandante.

N'empêche, il restait un grand couillon ahuri et insupportable.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui t'énerve autant chez lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tellement à rivaliser avec lui ?_

Draco réfléchit un court instant, perplexe. Pourquoi voulait-il tellement prouver à Weasel qu'il était…digne d'intérêt ? L'expression employée le plongea dans un état de stupeur proche de la catatonie.

Le mot était lâché. C'était peut-être l'alcool, ou bien la cigarette bizarre que lui avait fait fumer Théo, mais Draco eut l'étrange impression qu'un voile venait de se lever, et que le jour se faisait enfin dans son esprit. S'il tenait autant à prouver sa supériorité à Weasley, c'était parce que lui, Draco Malfoy, voulait qu'il s'intéresse à lui.

Ouh là. Le raisonnement tortueux impliquait des conclusions plus tordues encore, et le blond eut soudain très mal à la tête.

OK. Et s'il voulait que Weasley s'intéresse à lui, c'était… ?

Parce que Draco s'intéressait à Weasley.

10 points pour Serpentard.

Et maintenant, la question à mille Gallions.

Et pourquoi s'intéressait-il à Weasley au juste ?

Hum, peut-être, outre son incroyable sensualité dont il venait d'avoir un aperçu ce soir, parce que le rouquin était intelligent, doué, charismatique, sympathique – enfin, avec la plupart des gens – , drôle, incroyablement sexy – non, ça il l'avait déjà dit – , et…

_Bon, ça va, j'ai compris !_

L'affreuse vérité éclata soudain dans le pauvre cerveau, embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool, de Draco Malfoy.

S'il en croyait ses déductions…Il avait un sacré béguin pour le Rouge et Or. Probablement depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

C'était la catastrophe.

Draco tenta de nouveau de se noyer dans son verre – merde, il était vide. Alors le Serpentard entreprit de se fracasser méthodiquement le crâne sur le rebord du bar.

**o0O0o**

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une espèce de brouillard flou que le jeune homme ne parvint pas à éclaircir. Il se souvint vaguement d'avoir bu plus que de raison, mais que l'alcool n'avait pas réussi à effacer sa morosité. Il ne se rappela en revanche pas des gens avec qui il avait parlé, si tant est qu'il eût décroché du bar, ni même de comment il avait quitté la salle qui s'enfumait de plus en plus au fil des heures.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Draco ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, ni comment il était arrivé là. La faible lumière qui régnait dans la pièce suffit à le faire grogner de douleur, et il referma aussitôt les paupières. Il se sentait nauséeux, bien plus que lors d'une gueule de bois habituelle. Il eut vaguement conscience de la fraîcheur des draps sur sa peau nue et ne put réprimer un gémissement désespéré. Bordel, il ne savait même pas chez qui il était ! Il espérait au moins que la personne avec qui il avait couché était agréable à regarder, à défaut d'avoir des scrupules à abuser de quelqu'un d'aussi imbibé que lui.

Le bruit discret de quelqu'un se levant d'un fauteuil se fit entendre, et il sentit, plus qu'il n'entendit, une présence se glisser à son chevet et perçut le son caractéristique d'une bouteille qui se débouchait et de verres qui s'entrechoquaient. Un bras ferme et chaud le saisit doucement et l'aida à s'asseoir, provoquant une vague de douleur fulgurante à l'arrière de son crâne, tandis qu'une autre main déposait un linge humide et froid sur ses yeux et son front. Draco soupira de soulagement, avant de froncer le nez de dégoût en reniflant l'odeur reconnaissable entre mille d'une potion anti-gueule de bois. Il voulut détourner puérilement la tête, mais une main le maintint sévèrement tandis que l'autre le forçait à avaler le contenu répugnant du verre qui restait obstinément sous son nez.

L'effet régénérant de la potion se fit rapidement ressentir, à peine quelques minutes au bout desquelles Draco se sentit aussi frais qu'après une longue nuit de sommeil. Il retira précautionneusement la compresse – qui entre-temps avait séché, avec la chaleur qui régnait dans la chambre – et se tourna vers son bienfaiteur, qui n'avait pas bougé, ni prononcé une seule parole jusqu'à présent. Avant de pousser un cri mêlé de rage et de stupeur, et de se précipiter hors du lit, se prenant les pieds dans les draps dans lesquels il était toujours entortillé, et s'effondrant peu gracieusement sur le parquet de bois sombre.

Le jeune homme blond se redressa avec toute la dignité dont il était capable accoutré comme il était, et se drapa majestueusement dans le drap immaculé avant de cracher d'une voix haineuse :

« Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fais dans ton lit ? »

Ronald Weasley, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en velours rouge sombre, croisa ses longues jambes et haussa un sourcil circonspect.

« A ton avis, Malfoy ? Que peux-tu bien faire dans ma chambre à cette heure de la nuit ? »

Draco se rendit alors compte en regardant par les hautes fenêtres grandes ouvertes qui laissaient passer une légère brise nocturne, que le ciel au dehors était encore d'un noir d'encre. Il ne devait pas être plus de deux ou trois heures du matin, ce qui le surprit. Il tourna son regard vers l'immense rouquin qui n'était vêtu que du simple jean qu'il portait en début de soirée, à l'exclusion de tout autre vêtement. Ses baskets élimées traînaient dans un coin de la pièce mieux rangée que Draco ne l'aurait cru au départ, et ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans un épais tapis de la même couleur que les fauteuils.

Le blond sentit confusément qu'il allait dire une connerie, mais il éructa quand même d'un ton mordant, aveuglé par la colère et l'humiliation de s'être laissé avoir :

« J'ignorais que le si célèbre Ronald Weasley avait besoin d'abuser de la faiblesse des gens ivres pour avoir une vie sexuelle. J'espère que tu as bien pris ton pied… »

Il ne put terminer sa tirade, cloué sur place par le regard assombri de dégoût et d'incompréhension de son vis-à-vis. Ron le coupa dans son élan en répliquant d'un ton dangereusement calme, où filtrait une colère froide :

« Pour ta gouverne, la Fouine, je n'ai fait que te ramener en lieu sûr avant que tu ne te ridiculises devant tout le monde. Tu étais dans un tel état que j'ai du prendre sur moi de te ramener à Poudlard. Comme je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe pour ta Salle Commune, j'ai été obligé de t'emmener dans ma chambre. »

Le rouquin se leva de son fauteuil pour faire les cent pas, maintenant visiblement énervé, et reprit, cinglant :

« Ne me remercie pas de t'avoir évité le coma éthylique, surtout…Bon sang, comment ai-je pu penser… » Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers le jeune homme blond. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu imaginer un seul instant que je pourrais profiter de la situation. Merlin, Malfoy, je ne peux même pas imaginer que ça t'ait traversé l'esprit ! »

Ron s'interrompit, haletant. Une expression de lassitude intense s'inscrivit sur ses traits, et il reprit d'une voix fatiguée :

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu partes, maintenant. Tu n'as plus besoin de rester ici. »

Il désigna un fauteuil dans un coin reculé de la chambre.

« Je t'ai préparé des vêtements. Ils seront un peu grands pour toi, mais ce sera mieux que rien. »

Draco haussa un sourcil étonné et demanda :

« Où sont mes affaires ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je fous à poil ?»

« Tu t'es vomi dessus. Je les ai données aux elfes de maison. »

Le Serpentard rougit furieusement, à la fois de honte et de colère, et lui tourna le dos. Par Morgane, cette soirée était un fiasco total. Il venait à peine de se rendre compte qu'il en pinçait pour son ennemi héréditaire, et il trouvait le moyen d'être bourré au point de vomir devant lui, tout ça en à peine quelques heures. Il n'aurait pas pu faire pire. La pensée que Ron le méprisait désormais encore plus qu'avant lui fit bizarrement mal, et il baissa la tête, écrasant d'un geste furtif les larmes brûlantes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses paupières baissées.

Il ramassa les vêtements pliés sur le fauteuil. Un coup d'œil furtif à Weasley lui apprit que le roux s'était retourné pour le laisser s'habiller, et Draco lui en fut étrangement reconnaissant. Tout en enfilant le jean trop grand pour lui et qui lui tombait un peu sur les hanches, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi c'était Ron et pas un autre qui l'avait ramené au collège. Il regarda de nouveau par-dessus son épaule. Le roux avait toujours le dos tourné, et respirait l'air du soir, ses coudes appuyés sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Draco prit une longue inspiration.

« Weasley ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi c'est toi qui m'as ramené ? »

Le rouquin se retourna, surpris que le blond lui pose une telle question. Son regard s'assombrit un court instant lorsqu'il vit son jean trop grand tomber sur les hanches de Draco. Il répondit toutefois sans se départir de son expression impassible.

« Eh bien, si l'on excepte le fait que Bullstrode était bien trop occupée à essayer de draguer Hermione, que Zabini était encore plus saoul que toi et s'accrochait à ma sœur comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et que Nott s'employait à consoler Miss Cho je-suis-une-fontaine-et-j'aime-ça Chang, il y a aussi le fait que c'est toi qui es venu me voir en premier. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

Draco secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Le mélange d'alcool et d'herbes psychotropes avait du sacrément altérer sa mémoire. Il sentit qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il allait demander, mais il posa cependant la question :

« Et je t'ai dit quoi, exactement ? »

Ron haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Tu es sûr que tu as envie de savoir ? »

« Je suppose que j'ai du me ridiculiser, alors non. Mais dis toujours. »

Le Griffondor sembla hésiter. Draco nota avec étonnement qu'en fait, il semblait même assez mal à l'aise et dansait vaguement d'un pied sur l'autre, une expression incertaine sur son visage constellé de taches de rousseur. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de penser brièvement qu'il était adorable ainsi, mais se morigéna mentalement avant de demander sèchement :

« Alors ? Accouche, bon sang. »

La voix glaciale du Serpentard sembla ramener Ron sur terre, et le rouquin rougit brusquement, énervé.

« Oh, bien, si tu y tiens. De toute façon, ce n'étaient que des délires d'ivrognes, alors… » Le jeune homme marmonna comme pour lui-même. « Je me demande même comment j'ai pu y croire… »

« Par Salazar, crache, Weasel ! »

Ronald sursauta violemment, et son visage devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Il éructa brutalement :

« Très bien, tu veux savoir ? Tu as commencé à t'agripper à moi et à me secouer dans tous les sens en m'insultant. Tu as insulté ma famille ! Tu m'as reproché de te pourrir la vie exprès – bordel, Malfoy ! Tu t'imagines vraiment que le monde entier tourne autour de toi ? Ensuite, tu m'as reproché de faire exprès d'être meilleur que toi au Quidditch, et de t'avoir sauvé la vie – non, mais _franchement_ ! » La voix du Griffondor se fit inexplicablement douloureuse. « Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser te rompre les os pour une stupide histoire de rivalité familiale ? Tout le monde n'est pas aussi égoïste que toi, Malfoy ! Et tu veux savoir le plus risible ? Après tu m'as reproché de t'avoir volé la vedette – pourquoi _moi_ et pas Harry, hein ? Et de t'avoir allumé toute la soirée pendant le concert, et d'avoir allumé toute la salle par la même occasion ! Et tu t'es effondré en pleurs dans mes bras en disant que ta vie était foutue et que c'était de ma faute, de ma faute si tu étais tombé amoureux de moi. »

Draco blêmit. Il n'avait pas dit _ça_ ? Seigneur, cette soirée était un cauchemar. Ron s'était interrompu, le souffle court, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants d'avoir crié. Il reprit, plus doucement, d'une voix incroyablement lasse, à peine murmurée.

« Dire que j'ai cru…putain, comment ai-je pu être aussi con ? De m'imaginer que tu pouvais être sincère…Allez, casse-toi maintenant, je veux plus te voir. Et rassure-toi, hein, tu m'as dit ça alors qu'on était déjà dehors. Personne – … »

**o0O0o**

C'était bizarre, cette sensation, les lèvres douces écrasées contre les siennes, et le contact piquant de la peau un peu râpeuse contre sa joue lisse. A bout de souffle, Draco mit fin brutalement au baiser et recula d'un pas, ses yeux gris plantés dans ceux d'un Ronald Weasley abasourdi par ce que le blond venait de faire. Pendant la tirade rageuse du roux, il s'était rapproché de lui, et à la fois agacé par les éclats de voix et agréablement sonné par ce qu'impliquait le discours du Griffondor, le Serpentard n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde et n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour le faire taire. Avec le recul, il se dit que c'était une réaction typiquement Potterienne ou Weasleyienne, au choix. En gros, stupide.

A présent, il regrettait amèrement ce qu'il venait de faire. Au pire, la belette junior le tuait, au mieux, il le jetait dehors à coups de pied au cul. Appréhendant sa réaction, il baissa les yeux et ne vit pas le roux se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix impérieuse.

« Recommence. »

Draco ne bougea pas, trop stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, pas même vraiment sûr qu'il n'avait pas imaginé cette injonction incroyable. Alors, Ron lui attrapa brutalement la nuque et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne avec un léger grognement. La violence des sensations qui s'emparèrent de lui était telle qu'il ne put que s'accrocher désespérément au roux, manquant de défaillir sous le choc. Une paire de bras forts et chauds le retint fermement, et il poussa un gémissement sourd.

C'était…indescriptible, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Draco fit taire la petite voix qui s'affolait dans un coin de son esprit et décida de cesser de réfléchir à tort et à travers, pour une fois. De toute façon son cerveau n'était plus capable de quoi que ce fût, à part se répéter inlassablement encore/encore/encore/encore/encore/encore/encore. A ce moment-là, il n'y avait plus que les lèvres de Ron, ses dents, et sa langue qui bataillait furieusement avec la sienne. Oh, et accessoirement, ses mains qui semblaient être partout à la fois, caressant la peau pâle, pinçant les tétons fragiles – tiens, c'est vrai, il avait oublié qu'ils étaient torse nu tous les deux – agrippant les fesses fermes, plaquant son corps contre le sien avec empressement, et même avec violence.

Sans trop savoir comment, Draco se retrouva à nouer ses longues jambes autour de la taille de Ron, qui en profita pour le porter jusqu'au lit où il le jeta presque sans ménagement, avant de se jeter lui, sur le corps étendu du blond. Le Serpentard trembla imperceptiblement devant le regard de prédateur que lui lançait son futur amant. Il allait se faire bouffer tout cru – hum, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, songea-t-il distraitement tandis que le roux s'attaquait avec férocité aux boutons de son jean.

Non. Ca n'allait pas du tout. Un Malfoy n'était pas censé se laisser faire comme ça. Un Malfoy n'était pas soumis, un Malfoy ne restait pas passif.

Lorsque Ron eut réussi à lui arracher son jean et son boxer avec un grand cri victorieux, et commença à lui faire des choses merveilleuses avec sa bouche, Draco envoya définitivement les Malfoy et leurs foutus principes à la con se faire foutre. Puis émit un gargouillement de surprise et de plaisir alors que la langue de Ron incendia toute la longueur de son sexe – _Dieux_ – il ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quel point son érection était douloureuse. C'était – _oh, putain, oui !_ – c'était vraiment incroyable, et il lui fallut un immense effort de volonté pour bredouiller difficilement, tirant le roux vers lui :

« Tourne – s'il te plait – tourne-toi… »

Ron s'interrompit le temps de lui lancer un regard brûlant de désir et d'anticipation, de défaire rapidement les boutons de son pantalon, de baisser le dit pantalon sur ses cuisses – tiens, il ne portait rien en dessous – et de se retourner comme le blond lui avait demandé, avant de retourner à sa tâche. Draco engloutit à son tour le sexe aux dimensions impressionnantes et gémit de bonheur en sentant de nouveau la bouche traîtresse enserrer son propre membre. C'était – oh, c'était génial, et si le roux ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant, il allait –

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Ron s'arrêta brusquement, se dégageant de l'étreinte de son amant et lui arrachant un son plaintif et presque désespéré. Draco lui jeta un regard noir, mais le Griffondor se contenta de lui adresser un sourire moqueur, et de le retourner d'un geste sur le ventre. Le blond sentit une poigne ferme remonter ses fesses et lui écarter les cuisses. La tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, en appui sur ses genoux, Draco n'eut même pas la force de se redresser sur ses coudes et poussa un cri de pure détresse lorsqu'une langue insidieuse se glissa entre ses fesses. La caresse, à la fois si intime et si délicieusement perverse, le fit trembler de tous ses membres, et il se demanda comment cela pouvait être aussi bon – ou plutôt, s'il existait quelque chose d'aussi bon.

Un doigt enduit de salive se glissant à l'intérieur de lui répondit à sa question. Oui, mille fois oui, hurlait à présent son esprit alors qu'un second doigt rejoignait rapidement le premier et taquinait ce point si sensible et dont il n'avait eu jusqu'à présent qu'une vague idée de son existence. Oh, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il arrête, jamais, jamais jamais jamais…

Pourtant, après un dernier coup de langue, Ron s'arrêta une seconde fois, laissant une fois de plus Draco au bord de la jouissance et dans un état de frustration insupportable. Le Serpentard sentit la langue brûlante remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s'attarder sur la nuque fine, puis la bouche cruelle lui mordiller doucement le lobe de l'oreille et lui susurrer des choses qui le firent geindre sourdement.

« Merlin, Malfoy – je te veux _tellement_…tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie… » souffla la voix rendue rauque par le désir. « Tu vas voir…je vais – te faire crier…Te faire supplier – dis-moi que tu me veux – dis-le… »

Draco expira brutalement en entendant la voix lui susurrer de nouveau :

« Dis-le-moi, Draco – dis-moi que tu me veux… »

« Nom de Dieu, Weasley, je te jure que – baise-moi tout de suite, bordel, ou je te jure que je te tue ! » gronda Draco au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Ron rigola doucement et s'empressa de lui complaire, laissant son érection se faufiler dans le fourreau de chair délicieusement étroit. Draco ne put retenir un cri de souffrance.

C'était trop, beaucoup trop gros. Et ça faisait mal, Merlin, _tellement_ mal ! Tout son corps irradiait de douleur et le sexe de Ron en lui, lui donnait l'impression de le déchirer en deux. Le sentant se crisper sous lui, le roux s'arrêta brusquement et se retira aussitôt.

« Merde – je – Dra…Malfoy – putain, je… » bredouilla Ron, paniqué. « Je suis désolé », acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Draco ne répondit rien, tout son corps tremblant encore sous l'effet de la brûlure intense qu'avait provoqué ce début de pénétration. Ses genoux lâchèrent d'un coup et il s'écroula, le visage dans les oreillers. Il grogna de frustration. _Fuck, il n'était même pas capable d'endurer ça_. Il se dit qu'il était lamentable. Décidément, il aurait mieux fait de rester couché ce soir. Il aurait évité cette cuisante humiliation supplémentaire, et le fait d'avoir à gérer un Weasley frustré et très excité dans le même lit que lui.

Le bruissement d'un jean qu'on enlève lui fit tourner la tête dans la direction de Ron, qui avait ôté l'encombrant vêtement, qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de retirer auparavant. Le rouquin se coula silencieusement à côté de lui, le visage fermé. Draco ferma les yeux, abattu. L'autre allait sûrement lui demander de partir à présent. Il ébaucha un mouvement pour se lever, mais à sa grande surprise, Ron le retint par le bras, le suppliant du regard de rester. Comme Draco ne bougeait pas, ne sachant que décider, le Griffondor soupira et le rallongea à côté de lui, fermement mais avec gentillesse. Il l'enlaça et la tendresse du geste émut Draco bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ron leva une main timide et caressa maladroitement la joue lisse et imberbe du Serpentard.

« Je suis désolé », répéta-t-il en chuchotant. « C'était ta première fois ? Je veux dire, tu n'avais – je veux dire, avec un mec ? »

« Si. Mais…jamais…comme ça », avoua le blond un peu honteux. « Ecoute, je – je comprendrais si tu…enfin, si je devais partir maintenant. » reprit-il avec hésitation.

Il redoutait la réponse du Griffondor. Quelque part au fond de lui, Draco espérait que Ron ne le repousserait pas. Le rouquin lui fit un sourire radieux.

« Raconte pas n'importe quoi, la Fouine. C'est pas grave. On a le temps…je veux dire – » bredouilla-t-il, soudain gêné. « Je veux dire…On pourra toujours réessayer une autre fois – ou d'autres fois…enfin, euh…si tu veux bien. »

Draco expira brutalement, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Il ressentit alors un sentiment indéfinissable, mélange de soulagement, de joie et d'autre chose qu'il avait peur de nommer.

« D'accord, Weasel », répondit-il simplement.

Ron eut un petit rire ravi et cala Draco plus confortablement dans ses bras.

**o0O0o**

Le lendemain matin, un rayon de soleil qui venait lui chatouiller la joue réveilla Draco. Il ouvrit péniblement un œil hagard, et sursauta en constatant qu'une paire de bras musclés et couverts de taches de rousseur entouraient sa taille et son torse avec possessivité. Ronald Weasley remua doucement dans son sommeil, et Draco mit quelques secondes avant de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Le rouge aux joues, il détailla en silence le visage du garçon endormi en face de lui. Il se dit que la belette junior avait une bouille adorable quand il dormait, et eut un sourire goguenard en songeant à la stupidité d'une telle remarque. Voilà qu'il tombait dans le Poufsouffle le plus guimauve, maintenant. N'importe quoi.

C'était agréable, décida-t-il, de se faire câliner par un Ronald Weasley à moitié éveillé et encore embrumé de sommeil…Et encore plus agréable, songea-t-il en haletant, de se laisser faire, alors que le roux entamait une exploration minutieuse de son corps et descendait dangereusement vers son sexe déjà bien réveillé, lui.

Il soupira lorsqu'une langue chaude taquina longuement son entrée avant de remonter lentement le long de ses testicules et de sa hampe dressée, puis cria de surprise et de plaisir lorsque la bouche du roux l'engloutit totalement, le suçant presque durement. Vraiment, vraiment agréable, pensa-t-il confusément juste avant de jouir violemment dans la bouche de son amant au bout de quelques minutes.

Mais pas tout à fait équitable, remarqua-t-il, voyant l'érection impressionnante de son – oui, il pouvait le dire maintenant – petit ami. Il décida avec magnanimité de s'occuper du problème, et plongea résolument entre les jambes du Griffondor qui n'en attendait pas autant, mais qui se laissa faire avec joie.

Lorsque Ron eut joui, qu'ils se furent encore caressés, qu'ils eurent joui une seconde fois tous les deux dans les mains de l'autre, qu'ils se furent encore embrassés, et qu'ils reposaient à présent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Draco éleva la voix.

« Je ne savais pas que je t'intéressais. »

« La réciproque est vraie », répliqua Ron, amusé.

« Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais être aussi con, ni d'aussi mauvaise foi », reprit Draco d'un air songeur. « Tu sais que je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'hier soir ? Pourtant, d'après Théo, Blaise et Granger, ça crevait les yeux.. »

« Tu sais, » répondit Ron, « Hermione et Harry s'en étaient aperçus avant moi…que tu me plaisais, je veux dire. Et aussi que je te plaisais. J'ai été aussi stupide que toi, je n'imaginais pas un seul instant que tu pouvais faire autre chose que de me détester. Je leur en ai voulu, tu sais, de me faire espérer des trucs alors que toi tu semblais me haïr plus que jamais. Faudra que je les remercie.»

Draco haussa un sourcil étonné.

« Eh bien, au moins ne crieront-ils pas au scandale quand ils l'apprendront. Ceci dit, vu avec qui Potter couche…c'eût été malvenu. »

Ce fut au tour de Ron d'arborer une expression de franche incompréhension.

« Attends, attends…tu es en train de me dire que tu sais avec qui Harry couche depuis des mois ? _Comment_ – comment est-ce que _toi_, tu es au courant alors qu'il n'a rien voulu nous dire et que nous sommes ses meilleurs amis ? »

« Peut-être parce qu'il ne me l'a pas dit et que je l'ai pris sur le fait…Je dois d'ailleurs avouer que ça m'a fait un choc, et que je préfère reléguer loin au fond de ma mémoire ce spectacle éprouvant. Depuis, je fais toujours en sorte d'être sûr qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble lorsque je vais voir mon parrain. »

Ron regarda Draco, comme stupéfixé par le choc. Puis il émit un gargouillement désespéré. Puis il attrapa une bouteille de Tequila déjà bien entamée qui traînait au pied de son lit, avala cul-sec une longue rasade, toussa sous la brûlure causée par l'alcool, lâcha la bouteille qui répandit son contenu sur les draps, gargouilla encore quelque chose d'incompréhensible et fixa Draco en une parfaite imitation du mérou dans son aquarium. Lequel (Draco, pas le mérou) se contenta de ricaner légèrement devant l'air ahuri de son petit ami, et l'embrassa rapidement avant de filer sous la douche.

Ron resta immobile durant plusieurs interminables minutes, puis secoua la tête et se leva rapidement pour rejoindre son amant qui l'appelait depuis la salle de bain.

**FIN.**

**o0O0o**

_Ouf, voilà, c'est fini ! Je ne suis pas très fière de ce one-shot, j'ai du mal à faire dans le léger en ce moment, mais j'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai reposter quelque chose avant longtemps et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai d'assez graves problèmes de santé ces derniers temps, qui ne sont malheureusement pas près de s'arranger. Toutefois, je compte bien écrire un jour une suite à Noirs Désirs (je ne sais pas quand, mais promis, je l'écrirai un jour, et les quelques reviews auxquelles je dois encore répondre ne seront pas oubliées), et continuer à écrire pour le Troisième Œil. Pour toutes questions, félicitations, encouragements, ou menaces de mort, une seule solution, le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime !_


	2. RAR

**Défi #Y8 d'Ombre & Folie**

**Résumé** : « Match de Quidditch Serpentard/Griffondor. Frappé par un Cognard, Draco tombe de son balai et ne doit son salut qu'aux réflexes de Gardien de Ron. »

**Pairing** : Draco/Ron, forcément un peu OOC.

**Rating** : libre (ouais, enfin, vous me voyez faire autre chose que du R, franchement ?)

**Condition** : insérer « Draco se retint de pousser un couinement de pure frayeur en constatant le vide qu'il avait sous ses pieds, et resserra sa grippe sur les bras de son sauveur. Avant de se rendre compte que ledit 'Sauveur' n'était autre que son ennemi génétique... « Je hais ma vie. » gronda-t-il. »

**Disclaimer** : Est-il besoin de préciser que rien n'est à moi, que tout est à Mademoiselle Rowling, et que je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages pour les maltraiter à loisir ? Ben, voilà, c'est fait.

**Note de l'auteuze** : _Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous auraient souhaité une suite à cette histoire, mais je n'avais prévu qu'un one-shot, et je suis déjà sur l'écriture de deux fics, dont une pour le Troisième Œil, sans parler de mes problèmes de santé, donc, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, d'autres histoires suivront ! Encore merci de m'avoir lue, et à bientôt._

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

_Merci spécial à Eva, David et Franck , pour m'avoir conseillée et encouragée, comme d'habitude._

**KaKa La Zen** : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu :D Pour ce qui est de fics Ron/Draco, hélas, je n'en connais pas beaucoup, à part celles qu'on trouve sur Ffnet en lançant une recherche par personnages, mais effectivement y'a pas grand chose. En tout cas merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue, et à bientôt j'espère. Bises.

**Lemoncurd**: Oui, oui, ça existe ! J'en connais, c'est pour ça que je me suis permise de le faire (d'ailleurs je crois bien que Bill dans les bouquins originaux est un peu bronzé, si mes souvenirs sont exacts ?). Pour cette histoire, oui, j'avais envie de faire dans le léger et dans le « réalisme ». J'en avais un peu marre que tout se passe bien à chaque fois, ou alors que quand ça se passe mal, ce soit forcément un viol. En tout cas merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt. Bises.

**Naera Ishikawa** : Bah merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil, et je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! Bises et à bientôt.

**Surimi**: Kikoo ma grande ! Merci de t'inquiéter pour ma santé, mais hélas, j'ai une maladie qui ne se soigne pas, donc…Passons. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé cette fic ! Moi non plus d'habitude je ne suis pas fan de Ron, mais j'ai trouvé le défi sympa à relever…Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu, et à bientôt. Bisous.

**Angelinadelacour** : Mais merci à toi surtout pour avoir lu et apprécié ! Bises et à bientôt.

**Slashman** : Oh, un garçon ! Quel enthousiasme, jeune homme :D Ta remarque sur les boxers m'a beaucoup fait rire (Myschka imagine un caleçon qui bave et rigole toute seule comme une idiote derrière son écran). Je suis très heureuse que tu aies aimé cette histoire, mais malheureusement, je ne compte pas faire de suite, c'était destiné à rester une petite tranche de vie dans l'existence de nos héros. Mais si tu veux des scènes de douche, je pense que certaines de mes autres fics devraient te plaire…lol. Bisous à toi et à bientôt j'espère.

**Lou** : Merci de m'avoir lue et d'avoir aimé :D Mais désolée, il n'y aura pas de suite. Peut-être que j'écrirai une histoire sur eux, plus tard, mais dans l'immédiat, je ne comptais pas continuer…Merci en tout cas et à bientôt j'espère. Bisous.

**Ey toi labas!** : Il est rigolo ton pseudo :D Merci de m'avoir lue, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. A bientôt, j'espère. Bisous.

**Intouchable** : Je sais, ça m'a fait bizarre aussi d'écrire un truc aussi léger…lol. C'est vrai qu'en règle générale, je suis plutôt adepte des fics prises de tête, avec du sang et des larmes :D Et je ne suis pas non plus fan des RW/DM, comme toi je préfère largement les HP/DM (et les SSHP, c'est très bien les SSHP), mais j'avais trouvé le défi intéressant à traiter. Pour ce qui est d'une prochaine fic, eh bien, j'ai déjà posté les deux premiers chapitres d'un HP/DM, je pense que ça peut t'intéresser. Quant à la suite de Noirs Désirs, j'y réfléchis sérieusement, mais ce ne sera pas avant un moment, parce que je suis sur d'autres fics qui me sont chères pour l'instant. Merci en tout cas de m'avoir lue et à bientôt j'espère ! Bisous.

**Euphorique** : Merci pour ta review (même si elle est arrivée en 10 exemplaires dans ma boîte aux lettres…problème de Ffnet, je suppose). Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. A bientôt j'espère, bises.

**Vanilly** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. C'est vrai que c'est un couple très peu exploité, et j'avoue que je me suis longtemps demandée comment j'allais traiter cette histoire. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi, apparemment. On est tellement habitué à voir Draco avec quelqu'un d'autre que ç n'a pas été évident de faire quelque chose de crédible (d'autant que pour moi Ron est furieusement hétéro). Pour ce qui est d'une suite, je ne pense pas que j'en écrirai une, cela devait rester un épisode, une tranche de vie dans l'existence des personnages, et j'aurais un peu l'impression qu'une suite serait superflue. L'essentiel a été dit, et le reste est au crédit de l'imagination des lecteurs. En revanche, un autre OS dans cet univers, avec ces personnages tels que je les ai imaginés, reste envisageable, mais plus tard. Pour le moment, je me consacre à deux autres fics, donc je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu, et à bientôt j'espère. Bisous.

**Servane** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Ta remarque sur les fêtes d'étudiants m'a fait rire, mais je dois t'avouer que je me suis directement inspirée des fêtes que je faisais au lycée avec mes copains, donc, c'est presque totalement du vécu (je sais, quelle débauche !). Comme je chantais dans un groupe et que j'étais souvent en vadrouille pour des concerts, ça m'a rappelé cette période bénie de mes 15 ans…lol. Sinon, pour les bishônen, ma foi…On est dans une fic, c'est tout de même plus agréable de s'imaginer de beaux garçons…huhu. Même si je reconnais que j'ai peut-être exagéré un peu dans le côté « on est tous des bombes sexuelles »…Euh, sinon, pour une suite, je te répondrai ce que j'ai dit à d'autres, à savoir que pour moi c'était juste une tranche de vie, et que donc le reste me semblait superflu. Maintenant, un séquelle n'est pas à exclure, mais dans longtemps, parce qu'en ce moment je suis sur d'autres fics et je n'ai pas le temps…Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu, merci aussi pour tes encouragements, et à bientôt j'espère. Bisous.

**Kaorulabelle** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir et je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! A bientôt, bisous.

**Mag, Ada et Lalie** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu :D Pour ce qui est de mes autres fics, eh bien, j'en ai trois de terminées, et une dont je viens de poster les deux premiers chapitres. En espérant que tu me lises et que tu aimes, à bientôt j'espère. Bisous.

**Vif d'or** : Ma belle, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier. Merci de m'avoir lue, merci d'avoir aimé, et merci de m'encourager. Et merci aussi d'acheter le TO, je suis très fière de faire partie des auteurs publiés :D je t'embrasse aussi, à bientôt j'espère.

**o0O0o**


End file.
